Ocean Entity
The Ocean Entity is the presumed biological father of Sadako Yamamura and her American remake counterpart Samara Morgan in the horror film franchise Ringu ''and its American remake ''The Ring. '' It was responsible for granting psionic powers to both Sadako and Samara, which ultimately lead to the curse of the cursed videotape which kills the viewer 7 days after watching it. Background The origins of the Ocean Entity is unknown and his absence during the upbringing of both Sadako and Samara has made it become a being enshrouded with a dark mystery through the films. Its existence was sometimes even hypothetical in nature in the original films. Although never seen, the Ocean Entity is presumed to be a very powerful sea demon residing within the seas or a manifestation of the ocean itself as seen through the profile picture, which depicts the oceans that were seen in ''The Ring 2. In the original Ringu series, even though Shizuko Yamamura, Sadako's mother, had sexual intercourse before with Dr. Ikuma, she only became pregnant after spending hours staring at the ocean in Oshima Island, her homeland. Shizuko reportedly often spoke to the ocean before getting pregnant but it was in an inhuman language that never existed (at least in the perspective of the human characters). Shizuko later gave birth to a baby girl named Sadako in a cave and left her on the beach, hoping she would get washed away by the waves. However, Sadako was still present and ultimately decided to raise her as her own daughter with Dr. Ikuma. Shizuko had powers of her own, implying that Sadako's powers were inherited. Ever since, the Ocean Entity would often have a great influence of the weather in Oshima Island and would often cause destructive waves and typhoons, which many of the locals often blamed on Shizuko and her daughter Sadako since they were the only one possessing supernatural powers, resulting them into becoming outcasts. Only Dr. Ikuma knew that the Ocean Entity was responsible and he often blamed it for Sadako's destructive powers that often tormented herself and others, alienated her and sometimes killed others, including innocent people. In the American remake, however, the possibility that Samara Morgan is the daughter of the Ocean Entity is more solid and less subtle than the Japanese version, given that Samara's mother, Evelyn, claimed that her father is a sea demon. Adding onto that, there were no records of Samara's biological father and he was never found. Athough Evelyn is mentaly instable, she displays no paranormal powers of her own, leaving the origins of Samara's powers ambiguous. A more obvious evidence that Samara might be the child of a sea-dealing supernatural being is her affinity and control over water, despite being aquaphobic. In an alternate origin story of Samara Morgan, Anna and Richard Morgan were her biological parents and often went to extreme lengths to conceive a child due to Anna's several miscarriages. They often left their home in Moesko Island and returned and did the same thing over and over again until they returned with a strange baby girl with the help of a foreign doctor. It is presumed that made deals with demonic forces, more specifically the Ocean Entity, since the locals in Moesko Island mentioned that they both often "messed with nature" which often harmed the local fishing industry, making them fearful of them as they had made dealings with sinister forces. The absence of the Ocean Entity throughout Sadako's and Samara's upbringings has led both to be unanware of how to control their powers, even if they don't intentionally wish to harm other people. They were uncaring figures, which adds to their sense of mystery, who often allowed to suffer from their own powers and the society around them, who feared their powers. The destructive weather that has brough calamties amongst the communities they lived in have often made Sadako and Samara to become scapegoats and abused by the rest of society. From this, the Ocean Entity is technically the one who initially created the entire curse that is in the form of Sadako's and Samara's infamous cursed videotapes. Trivia * In the novel, Shizuko and Dr. Ikuma were Sadako's biological parents. The Ocean Entity's character only applied to the film canon. * It is interesting to note that both Sadako/Samara were born from aquatic origins and both died in a place which contained water, where their powers grew stronger and more destructive. * The Ocean Entity is also similar to Takeo Saeki as both are Complete Monsters and paternal figures who are responsible for initating a deadly and powerful curse that one of their family members, Sadako/Samara and Kayako Saeki, utilise in order to spread suffering amongst humanity. Both also originate from Japanese horror as well. Category:Movie Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Unseen Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Demon Category:Parents Category:Force of Nature Category:Supernatural Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Satanism Category:Deal Makers Category:Perverts Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Bigger Bads Category:Elementals Category:Scapegoat Category:Homicidal Category:Mongers Category:Monsters Category:Genderless Category:Paternal Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Psychics Category:Corrupting Influence